Study Break
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Yato thinks that Yukine needs a break from his studying. Yatoyuki, yaoi. Not much else.


Yukine sat on a purple colored cushion with gold trimmings that he had placed right next to a kotasu forcefully staring down at a spare piece of homework that Hiyori had brought over on her break from college. His eyes grew heavy in frustration and was about ready to give up on it, but then again it was Hiyori who had brought it over for him to use meaning that she still remember the two of them despite Tenjin's words of warning to the two of them. The blond scratching his chin with the end of the pen as he heard the door slide open behind him. He didn't have to turn to see who it was. Yato and he were the only ones here after all. The raven haired god moved into the room and looked at his shinkis back, seeing that his body was too rigid. He had sensed his frustration for quite a while now.

The god moved closer to his Shinki coming to sit down behind him and sat down right behind him.

"You've been working on that for quite a while Yukine... Why not take a break with me?" the blond heard the god say behind him, so close to his ear that he felt the gods warm breath sweep across it. The god placed a hand on his shinkis shoulders rubbing them gently while his other arm wrapped around his waist and moved him closer to the ravens body. It was only then when the blond realized that the god wasn't wearing his usual track suit top only his red robe and he felt the warmth of his chest on his body.

"Not now..." Yukine muttered, still staring down at the paper, his pen poisoned on a difficult question frowning slightly. He heard his master sigh before placing a hand under his chin thumb stroking his chin lightly, the touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Come on Yuki, I know you want it as much as I do...~" Yato cooed into his ear, lightly nibbling on it, once again making the blond shiver at his actions. He was right, how could he not be when he knew everything he felt after all.

"After I'm done with this..." the blond insisted, lightly pushing Yato a little ways away. The raven didn't budge and he wrapped his arms more firmly around his waist bringing the two of the closer together. Yukine felt Yato's hands start to rub his shoulders lightly. The god gazed down at the paper over his shinkis shoulder.

"The Yayoi period," the god said into his ear his hands moving up and down his back.

"Is that right or is it just because its like your name?" Yukine glared at the god for a moment before he sighed and set the pen down on the table and leaned back into the god letting his arms wrap around his body again. Yukine laid his head on his shoulder, feeling Yato's fingers run through his hair. Yukine sighed at his touch leaning into Yato and turning his head to lick his ear lightly. He felt as Yato turned him around until he was facing him, and nuzzling into his neck and licking it slowly. Yukine moaned leaning his head back thereby letting his god have more access to his neck which he took up quickly finding his pulse and began to kiss and nibble on it making Yukine breathe a little sharply at the feeling. The god moved away from his neck, kissing his pulse softly and placed a hand on the back of his turning it lightly until there were face to face and their lips connected in seconds.

All at once the blond felt the cushion and the hard floor under him leave and he was falling onto the familure soft mattress barley even bouncing on the soft material.

"Haa..." Yukine breathed a little in surprised at the sudden change in location, staring up in Yato's cat like silver eyes as he lay over him. The god smiled at the image of Yukine laying deep in the mattress looking as innocent as the first time he took him, he leaned down capturing the blond shinki's lips in his lightly nipping at his sensitive skin making him moan at the feeling. The blond opened his mouth inviting the gods tongue inside which he took up in an instant lightly rubbing the inside of the blonds mouth, his hand moving to the space between the blond legs rubbing it gently, smirking against the blonds lips when he felt a bulge growing there. He broke the kiss, gazing softly down at Yukine fluster face as he continued his actions on his body his other fingers moving to the youngers boys chest.

"Yato..." Yukine breathed softly as the god broke the kiss and instead leaning into kiss at his neck, sucking and nipping lightly at it. Moving his hand to the zipper of Yukine's top. Today Yukine was wearing that looked like it was becoming a bit too tight between his legs. The god moved his hands down Yukine's body again rubbing his spot teasingly. Yukine moaned and gasped as Yato lightly squeezed his clothed member before his fingers moved back to the zipper pulling it down all the way until there was enough for the god to remove it off of Yukine's body, the god leaned down to suck on the blonds nipple pinching the other one between his thumb and forefinger.. The blond moaned, his eyes opening and moving to the window seeing the twilight coloring the night sky eyes snapping back to Yato as he moved his fingers down his body.

Yukine quivered a little as he felt the movements of Yato's hands that were currently running down his naked torso and caress his pelvis his other hand separating his legs. The god kissed his forehead squeezing his member lightly making the blond moan loudly in pleasure. He moved his hands away and gently pressed two fingers against the blonds entrance causing Yukine to squirm slightly. He pressed into it lightly but didn't go in. He drew them away and without moving away from the blond brought a small bottle out of a desk by the bed. Yukine moved up on the bed a confused look on his face when he handed the bottle to him.

"I want you to do it now," Yato said, handing him the bottle with a playful look on his lips chuckling when he saw the look on Yukine's face.

Yukine glared at the god but after a while reached for the bottle knowing that the god wouldn't say no, and he dipped his fingers into it, when he drew them out they were listening with clear wetness. The blond lay down on his back propped up on the pillow and brought his fingers down to his entrance. Yato was next to him on the bed, feeling as if he was becoming hard by his Yukine's moans as he rubbed his fingers around his entrance and then dipped in between his joints.

"Ngh... Haa... Ha... Y-Yato," Yukine moaned as he continued to finger himself, pushing in and out, in and out, adding another fingers as he went stretching himself. Yato sat right beside him, and began to stroke his cheek which was becoming warmer from the blonds actions. He leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You're so adorable Yuki," Yato whispered, looking down at his shinkis heated face. Yukine opened his eyes again, gazing up at him and the god leaned down to kiss his cheek again while he trailed his hand down the side of the blonds body to his legs and wrapped his fingers around his member. Yukine gasped loudly as Yato squeezed it softly beginning to pump it adding to the blonds moans as he continued to move his fingers in and out of himself. When pre cum began to seep out of the tip he let go of Yukine's member and took his pants off as Yukine continued to finger himself feeling himself loosen up to two fingers and he drew them out of himself. Yato arched over him lining his member up with Yukine's entrance stroking his cheek gently and slowly pushed himself into him.

Yukine half screamed in pleasure as he felt Yato move inside of him. He never got used to the feeling, it wasn't as painful as it was the first time it was just hard to explain. He relaxed very quickly. Yato moved in and out of Yukine slowly at first and then more quickly Yato's arm rested on the pillow above Yukine and moved down next to him until they were face to face each feeling each others air and warmth.

"Who's are you?" Yato whispered to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek gently, moving his hands to caress his thigh moving close to his member but not actually touching, lightly nibbling his nipple.

"Y-Yours..." Yukine managed to answer as Yato fingers wrapped around his member pumping it quick and fast but also gently, and he kissed him on the lips softly, moving himself in and out of Yukine at a fast rhythmic pace. Yato gritted his teeth feeling himself about to come. Yukine leaned his head back on the pillow, gritting his teeth and gripped the sheets under him as the feeling inside of him grew. Yato grunted and came inside of Yukine and moaned slightly at the feeling. The god pumped Yukine's member faster and he came himself, half screaming under Yato into his hands. As the pleasure slowly passed Yukine breathed in heavily opening his eyes to look up at Yato, their eyes locked onto each other before they kissed.

"And I'm yours," Yato cooed, as he moved next to Yukine on the bed. Yukine moved closer to him and rested his head on the ravens chest glancing out the window at the night.

Yato placed his hand on his shinkis hair, fingers running through his silky hair, he looked up at the ceiling frowning slightly.

"Yukine... There's going to be another meeting of the gods soon." Yukine moved up on him looking at him in the eyes.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow... I'll be back by nighttime."

Yukine glared at the god annoyed that he hadn't told him sooner but soon found that he was too tired to say anything more. He soon feel asleep next to the god. Yato held his shinki close to him stroking his back as he slept.


End file.
